A Map of Rais-Wiki-Land
Some of you may be familiar with the current battle between Ninjasaur Island, MK's Forest and the rest of the Wiki, some of you may not. But now you are. This is a map of this wiki as it is divided amongst those involved in the battle. The map was made by Antonismage, but of course, being myself, I just couldn't let it sit there and not be used again, so... The Challenge Take a copy of the map and update your domain to have all the things which you feel should be in it, then leave a copy of your updated domain on here so it can be added to the map and our map can become more and more awesome. Also, please leave a close up of your domain to go in your section. Rules No screwing with anyone else's map. That's just rude. Cackling Shadow's Domain For example, this is mine. You like? Don't like? Got questions? Leave a comment and make your own! When you see the Outpost of Consultus, you will know you are close. The Outpost is a massive tower built of gray blue stone, where dwell many gurus and pilgrims who have journeyed to the edge of Cackling Shadows domain in hopes of attaining greater understanding. If you climb to the top of the tower, you will see in the distance the Gray Gate. The Gray Gate is the only way into Cackling Shadow's Domain from Rais-Wiki-Land, for the rest is walled off by The Unseeable Borderwall, which is made of the strongest materials in the universe and so invisible that even if you were to slam face first into it, you would not know what you had walked into. Once you pass through the Gray Gate, you will see a shining pink cliff, jutting out of the evershifting landscape. This is one of the land marks, The Bluff of Bizarre Reality. From its peak you can see the Shadowed Sea, where it is said lies a gate to another world, The Grand Line. Many strange and fearsome beings prowl the Shadowed Sea, brave it if you are. To the North of the Shadowed Sea lies the Avatar Forest. At the edge of the forest lies an immense plain of ash, scorched by flames so fierce that the grass has never recovered. The plain is littered with broken implements of war and the bones of men and things that are neither man nor beast but somewhere in between. This is the Battleground of the Beast Wars, where an army of shapeshifting warriors from the heart of Cackling Shadow's domain, led by the fierce Lycaon Stone-Heart, waged a terrible war against the inhabitants of the Avatar Forest. To the east lies a dark wood, where dwelleth terrible beings of frightening and gruesome power who stumbled into the Shadow's power and were forever changed. While still inherently themselves, they are still most inherently not and the dark forest they call home is still regarded as one of the most terrifying places in Rais-Wiki-Land. Even further to the east, at the edge of Cackling Shadow's domain lies the Shrouded Mountain, where stands the Heylin Well, one of the world's most potent sources of evil, and where dwells Olin Axis the Well-Keeper, first warrior of the Heylin. To the south of the Shrouded Mountain lies a valley filled with thick swirling mists. Within the mists there is rumored to be a grove of golden lemons, which will impart upon whoever partakes of them incredible bliss, although few dare to seek them, for also in the mists there is rumored to be an ancient gateway that dates back to the beginning of Rais-Wiki-Land, created by the Cackling Shadow himself. This gate is rumored to lead to the Shadow's homeworld, a place where he alone rules, a place inhabited by terrible monsters and wicked magic users of terrifying strength, a place where no mortal has ever set foot and returned from...ENDOR. The Entire Map a.k.a TUW and Steph32597s' Empire It is all property of Queen Stephanie and King TUW (We're NOT married. Like in Narnia where the kings and queens were brothers and sisters. Think that way). We graciously gave pieces of our empire to all of the wiki users. You're welcome. Ninjasaur Island Let me say this, foolish wiki reader. You will not take my island, nor will you enter my daughter's forest. Not only would you get eaten by the island itself (Yup. It's that kind of island. And it can be really grumpy too!) but should you make it past the jaws of my island, you still would get lost. If you enter my Forest of the Ancients, well, then I wish you the best of luck, because you ''will ''need it. I do not even allow my daughter MK, who is an almost-Ninjasaur, to enter these woods. Some of the monsters there... (Shrugs) Luckily, we have always respected them and they will help us in battle. Should you enter the Musical Forest, you will either become so tired that you'll fall asleep for some hundred years (and probably die in the process as well) or, if and only if the Forest acknowledges you as a true musician, then you have to take the test of the Forest. If you fail, then you will dwell in the woods for ever. Fun, right? The Shrine of Reality is one of the few harmless things floating around my realm. That is also why you would not find anything there. Reality itself is worshipped. Except from the SuperHardToSee Giant Ninjasaur Statue, but even if you would find the Statue, it would lead you to nothing. Next to the small and peaceful island of the Shrine lies the training academy of all Ninjasaurs, the Ninjasaur Dojo Island. There, dinosaurs are raised to be sneaky and murder somebody, while that somebody will never realize they were struck by the Ninjasaur. Unfortunately, no dinosaurs were born in the last eighthundred years, so there is only one trainee (who will one day be an awesome Ninjasaur!). Now, we have Gungnir Bay and Lan Se mountain. What can I say? Gungnir Bay is the only safe entrance to the Ninjasaur Island. The only problem is, for you at least, that it is protected by the four Guardians of Ragnarok: Athli, Eilif, Hikari and Alexis. Good luck! Lan Se mountain is a danger to climb, but it is a safe spot for the Ninjasaur Clan. Lan Se, together with his companions Tiankong, Ai Lun Na and Kassandra guard it. You shall not pass. Lastly, we have our Secret Base. But where is it? I will tell you where it is right now, while I am writing this. It stands next to Lan Se mountain. Happy? You should be, because I just gave away the leader of the Ninjasaurs' position. Oh! We just warped to another random spot on one of the islands. Good luck finding me now. I control the islands. I feel everything going on, on every corner of my land. Should you be accepting peace, then and only then will you be able to enter this island. I will not fall to the torturing laws of the Queen and her followers.